Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sensing light and more particularly the use of interference filters in sensing light.
Description of the Related Art
Sensing light is used in a wide variety of applications such as proximity detectors, heart rate monitors, and pulse oximetry (oxygen levels in blood). These light detectors often work in environments having strong levels of sunlight and artificial sources. Such light can interfere with operation of the photo sensor used in the proximity detector, heart rate monitors and pulse oximetry. Accordingly, it would be desirable to improve light sensing operations for a variety of applications.